Most Precious Gift
by Serenestorm
Summary: This fic takes place after the fight with Galaxia. It basically corresponds with a long fic that I will soon post.


****

Hey, I know it's been awhile but I've had finals and stuff. This is really a short fic about Selene's conception, so it contains a little hentai. If you don't like hentai, go to the 'read me' section in Updates. This fic takes place about a month after the fight with Galaxia so if you don't mind a little hentai read on. This is my first shot at a hentai fic so bear with me and let me know what ya think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. 

Most Precious Gift

"Please sacred fire; show me which direction to take". Rei pleaded as she prayed in front of the magical flame. 

So much had happened since the battle with Galaxia. Five days ago, her grandfather had passed away. She still couldn't believe that he was gone. Usagi and Mamoru were planning their wedding and Chad had proposed. That floored her. She really didn't know how she felt about that. She knew she loved Chad, properly more than she will ever love another mortal man but marriage was a different story. To marry someone is to give your heart, your soul. She didn't know if she could give him that it was not hers to give. She promised her heart to another long ago in another time. The Silver Millennium, she could picture it as she continued to gaze in the fire. Her memories, the few she had, of that time were both happy and sad. She had love and died in that mystical kingdom. Oh had she loved. She blushed as she pictured him, a shadowy figure hid in the recesses of her mind. Never was she able to fully see this mystery man that she knew she loved, only his outline was revealed to her. The fire sparked in recognition and produced the image clearly. 

"Jadeite!" Rei exclaimed as she came out of her trance. 

"That can't be right". But it was true. The fire never lied. She knew that this was once her only love. She settled into her trance once more for the fire seemed to pull her back in. It then showed her the past. Images of her and Jadeite swirled around her. She blushed as she remembered his touches, his kisses. The fire seemed to taunt her for she knew she could never have him. 

"Jedi, even after your betrayal in this life and the last, I still love you". 

She said aloud, using the nickname she gave him a millennium ago.

"Goddess, how I love you". She whispered as tears begin to stain her cheeks.

"I love you too". A voice said from behind her.

"It can't be". She said as she turned toward the voice. There he stood in her doorway, the one that her heart had ached for only a few minutes ago. His clothes, that sickly gray uniform, hung from his body in rags. He seemed weak. His hand held on to the frame of her door for support. Rei quickly went into battle stance. The one she loves, she told herself, died a long time ago. This is Jadeite, Beryl's general, of the Negaverse.

"Rei, no". He said. His gray/blue eyes looking at her intensely.

"I didn't come here to fight you".

She looked at him as if he had grown another head yet she did relax her stance slightly.

He looked relieved when he saw her do that. He moved from the door into the room.

"Stay where you are". Rei said as she saw him move even closer toward her.

"Why are you here, Jadeite. If you didn't come to fight then why did you come. Any way we defeated you along time ago. I thought you died along with your bitch queen". Rei said her usual sarcasm biting into every word.

His eyes looked down shamefully at her scrutiny and he flinched at her words.

"I had to see you again". He said his voice almost desperate. 

"You're trying to trick me". Rei said backing away from him.

"No, I'm not. I didn't mean for you to see me but when I heard what you said, that you still love me, I couldn't help myself. You called to me, Rei". He said. He still stood close to the door. "If you believe that I am evil scan my aura. Try to sense evil in me". He said. 

He knew that she needed proof for she didn't trust him anymore. Who could blame her? It's a wonder that she didn't fry him on the spot.

Rei did as he asked and was surprised when she sensed no evil in him; she only sensed his love for her and their bond. He slowly walked up to her, as she stood there motionless in shock. She couldn't believe it. She had dreamt of this day since she began to regain her memories, but she still couldn't let herself go to him. 

He sighed as he noticed her hesitation.

"How"? She asked looking into his eyes

"How did you survive? We killed you at the airport". 

"You did not kill me but I was badly wounded. Beryl placed me into a stasis crystal and put me in the icy waters outside her palace. I was to be tortured for all eternity. It was then that she released Metallica's hold on my mind."

He shivered as he thought of Metallica.

"I was to relive the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, mainly when I killed you."

Her eyes widened as she too remembered that fateful night

"Please try to understand Rei, I was under Metallica's influence then also." He said as he lightly wiped a tear away from her cheek. She shivered at his touch.

"Five days ago a tremendous power cracked my prison, a power that could have only come from the silver crystal".

"We fought Galaxia five days ago" Rei said. 

"Well, when the crystal cracked it lost its dark energy and I was able to break free". He placed his hand on her chin and gently raised her eyes to meet his.

"I know that you will never forgive me, but I love you so much and I don't want you to think otherwise". He said as he hungrily looked into her eyes. He longed to taste those ruby lips of hers but felt that he didn't deserve the honor.

"I love you too, Jadeite. I guess I never stopped." She tilted her head and moistened her lips. Jadeite marveled at the tempting site she made.

"Kiss me". She whispered. 

She knew that the monster that she had fought against had died at the airport that day. This was her lost love from long ago. Fate had given them a second chance.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. Her slender body molded into his own. 

He lowered his mouth to hers. Her knees weakened as she felt his lips for the first time in this life. He gently lowered them to the ground and deepened the kiss. She parted her lips to allow him full access of her mouth. Their tongues, touching and caressing, moved in that age-old dance. She moaned as he broke the kiss and moved to her neck. Her hands ran aimlessly through his silky gold hair. 

"Rei". He said pulling away from her to look into her eyes.

"There is something I need to tell you, my love".

He looked at her sadly as he propped himself up onto his arms.

She sat up on the floor facing him. The sacred fire outlined her background giving her hair a reddish tint.

"There is something I want to tell you as well." She had forgot about Chad. She knew that it was only right to let Jadeite know about him, for she did have feelings for Chad. 

"You go first". 

They said in unison. They laughed nervously neither one really wanting to go first. Finally Jadeite spoke.

"I will not live beyond this night". He said slowly not wanting to meet her eyes.

"No" Rei said quietly

"We just found each other. I can't loose you again". Rei sobbed. 

Jadeite gently pulled her into his arms.

"I was meant to die long ago on the moon". He said softly as he stroked her hair.

"I don't understand" Rei said pulling away from his embrace to face him.

"Queen Serenity meant for the guardians of the Prince as well as the Princess's senshi to be reborn. I, along with Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite, were meant to be reborn, as you were." He looked up at her 

"That did not happen, as you already know. Instead we lived inside the Negaverse. The power of Metallica and our own powers kept us young. Metallica's power protected us from our fate but it is now time to complete the cycle". He said looking down

"I am the last, the other's have passed on but cannot be reborn with out me."

"Well, if tonight is all I can get then I accept that. Let's make the most of the time we have together, Jedi." She said as she stood up in front of him. 

She unbuttoned her priestess robes and let them fall to the floor. Jadeite sucked in a breath as he felt his lower region react to the sight of her. He immediately pulled her down to him and discarded of his clothes as well. 

"There was something you wanted to tell me?" He asked as she laid down beside him. He pushed her hair from her face.

: It doesn't matter. This is all that matters".

She found herself in his arms again as he began to kiss her this time with more passion, more hunger. She returned his kisses with a fever of her own. He molded her breast in his hand, testing its weight and enjoying how it filled his hand. He left a feather trail of kisses down neck and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Rei moaned in pleasure. He gently suckled her nipple like a newborn baby alternating between breast molding one with his hand while kissing the other. Rei decided to explore herself. She ran her hand over his back, in his hair, feeling his hard muscles. He eventually pulled away from her breast; Rei moaned in protest. He begin to kiss down her flat stomach past her navel toward her nether region. Rei sucked in her breath as he gave her the ultimate kiss. She felt herself reaching the boiling point and knew, if he kept that up, that she would soon reach her pinnacle. She reached for him and kissed him passionately. He groaned in response. He climbed on top of her and she spread her legs to accommodate him. She could feel his member at her opening.

"Are you ready, my love. I don't think I can wait any longer". 

Jadeite whispered in her ear. His breath tickling her neck, arousing her even more.

"Yes, please". Rei whisper back. 

All she knew was that she wanted to be one with him now. 

He again took her lips and entered her at the same time.

Rei cried out in pain, as her virginity was finally broken.

"Goddess, Rei, I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?" Jadeite said as he felt himself breach her barrier. He cursed himself for hurting her.

Rei tenderly touched his face sensing his concern for her.

"It's ok, Jedi. You were my first love, and now my first lover." She said smiling. Though she always wanted to save herself until her wedding day, she knew the time was right now. She married this man long ago in her heart.

Despite the pain, Rei grinded into him, pushing him deeper in her body. She felt him begin to move with her, guiding her toward a slow, rhythmic pace. Slowly the pain begin to subside and pleasure begin to take its place. She heard herself moaning as Jadeite drove her to heights she had never reached before. She wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him even more access to her tunnel. She met him thrust for thrust. The pleasure was almost more than she could handle. She felt herself reach her climax and, from the sound of Jadeite's moans, knew she had brought her lover with her. She called his name as an intense feeling washed over her. Jadeite drove into her once more sending them both over the edge. His body trembled on top of hers.

He felt his seed flow deep inside her.

"Rei". He whispered as in her ear still inside her.

"I have given you my most precious gift. The only thing I have left to give you".

"Oh, Jedi, that was so beautiful". She said referring to the love they had just shared thinking that that was what he was talking about.

"You don't understand." He smiled as he removed himself from her warm channel and once again kissed her lips.

"Close you eyes, my love, I will show you my meaning". She did as she was told and felt his hand touch her forehead. Suddenly, she saw the image of a little girl. The child seemed about three years old. She had long black hair and blue/gray eyes. Rei knew instantly who the child was. 

"I have given you my most precious gift". Jadeite repeated 

"Please, take care of her. Take care of our daughter."

"Our daughter?" Rei asked her eyes still closed as she looked at the child in her vision. She and Chad held onto the little girls' hand as she walked happily through the park. 

"Good-bye, Princess". He said and kissed her one last time. The image faded and Rei felt him remove his hand. She quickly opened her eyes to find him gone and she slowly put on her priestess robe. She now knew that she would marry Chad, for she did love him. She felt that she had finally had some type of closure with Jadeite and was ready to move on, like she knew he wanted her to. She softly touched her stomach where the seed of their love grew.

"Don't worry, Jedi, I will take care of our daughter, your precious gift".


End file.
